charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Honeymoon's Over
The Honeymoon’s Over is the 45th episode of Charmed and the Season 3 Premiere. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 01 :Written By Brad Kern :Directed By James L. Conway :Production No. 4300045 :Original Airdate October 5, 2000 Summary Prue and Phoebe come to Darryl's rescue just before he is about to be murdered by a mortal protected by a supernatural entity known as a Guardian demon. Although they manage to vanquish the Guardian, the girls have to lie to Cole Turner, an Assistant District Attorney, in order to keep the family secret, which sets the mortal killer free. Meanwhile, Piper worries her sisters because she has been away with Leo "Up There" for a month with no word, leaving her sisters to worry what's happen to her, when Piper and Leo finally do return, they are distraught over the sobering reality that they can no longer be together. Guest Stars * Harry Danner as Judge William Hamilton * Fleming Brooks as Emilio * Stoney Jackson as Alan Sloan * A.T. Montgomery as Paramedic Special Musical Guests * Barenaked Ladies Featured Music :"Pinch Me" by Barenaked Ladies Power Usage :Prue / TK / Phoebe / Attic :Prue / TK / Emilio / Alley Behind Rave :Prue / TK / Wooden Stake / Alley Behind Rave :Prue / TK / Wooden Stake / Alley Behind Rave :Leo / Orb / Piper / Manor * :Piper / Freeze / Leo / Manor :Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor :Prue / TK / Door / Manor :Phoebe / Premonition / Cole's Card / On Campus :Judge "Free Willy" / Materialize / Athame / Judge's Chambers :Phoebe / Levitate / Herself / Parking Garage :Prue / TK / Emilio / Parking Garage :Prue / TK / Athame / Parking Garage :Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor :Leo / Orbs / Himself / Piper's Room (Very fast)** :Piper / Freezes / Innocents in the Court Room / Court Room (didn't work) :Piper / Freezes / Innocents in the Court Room / Court Room :Judge "Free Willy" / Fire Ball / Door / Court Room :Prue / TK / Door / Court Room :Prue / TK / Public Defender / Court Room :Piper / Freeze / Emilio / Court Room (didn't work) :Piper / Freeze / Emilio / Court Room (didn't work) :Judge "Free Willy" / Fire Ball / Prue / Court Room :Prue / TK / Fire Ball / -- / Court Room :Phoebe / Levitate / Herself / Court Room :Judge "Free Willy" / Fire Ball / Prue / Court Room :Prue / TK / Fire Ball / Court Room :Cole Turner / Shimmer / Himself / Court Room :Cole Turner / Shimmer / Himself / Judge's Chamber :Cole Turner / Pyrokenesis / Judge "Free Willy" / Judge's Chamber :Cole Turner / Shimmer / Himself / Judge's Chamber :Cole Turner / Shimmer / Himself / Court Room :Piper / Unfreezes / The Innocents in the Court Room / Court Room :*When Leo and Piper orb into the manor arguing they are not touching each other. Could this mean that they were sent down as in some form of telekinetic-orbing? :**Leo's powers are connected to his emotions. He orbed into Piper's room very fast. And earlier when he was down his orbs were much slower. ::Phoebe develops the power to levitate! ::This is the first time Piper is able to selectively choose to freeze just the innocents in the room. However this gives the guilty immunity to her freezing power. Magical Artifacts *Athame - A ceremonial knife Magical Notes Up There *Time moves much slower than on Earth. Piper thought she was gone only one day but was actually gone for a whole month. *The longer you are back on Earth the less you remember of your visit. Book of Shadows #To Lure an Evil Spirit is before the page on Famous Books. #The page on Famous Books is before the page to Destroy a Succubus. #The page to Destroy a Succubus is right before the page on Nell. #The page on Nell is before the page to Bring a Loved One Back From the Dead. To Lure an Evil Spirit Famous Book :Famous books such as :the book of _____ :the book of Kells and :the _____-- :gospels were all written by scribes :in the 8th century in _____ half :-_____ or _____ script, executed-- :with such mastery, the quill seems :to move over the page with appar- :ant ease. the scripts were written :with the quill held at a flat angle :to the vellum they have _____ :_____ to the eye, are quick to :_____ and easily read these ______ :leave us such a fine example of :calligraphy and beautiful illum- :ination that even by today's :standards they cannot be equaled. Guardians :T'his symbol of darkness :indicates the presence :of a great evil. :'A'''n opening by which demons :known as '''the Guardians :steal an innocent soul. :I'''n exchange, the '''Guardian :offers protection :of the mortal evil :during his time on Earth. :: :To Vanquish a Guardian :From whence it came :You must impale it :at it's source of power. Evil #Emilio #Emilio's First Guardian #Judge "Free Willy" #Emilio's Second Guardian Evil Vanquished #Emilio's First Guardian by Prue and Phoebe. #Emilio's Second Guardian by Prue and Phoebe. Innocents Saved #Darryl by Prue and Phoebe. Innocents Lost #The girl at the rave was murdered by Emilio and her soul consumed by his Guardian. Background Notes * A month has past since the Season 2 finale. * Julian McMahon joins the regular cast as Cole Turner. * Phoebe dyes her hair blonde this season. * In the last episode it was The Council that was discovered but in this episode they call them The Triad, but The Triad and The Council are different. * Phoebe wears a white top with a star in both this episode and in the Season Finale All Hell Breaks Loose. * Phoebe develops the power of Levitation in this episode. * Leo proposes to Piper in this episode. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * Series creator Constance M. Burge left her executive producer post for the series at the beginning of this Season over a disagreement in story plotting with fellow executive producer Brad Kern. * This is the second highest rated episode of Charmed in the entire series. Quotes :Phoebe: What if she doesn’t? (A phone rings.) :Prue: Uh, that’s my fax. (She goes to get it.) Doesn’t what? (Phoebe puts her purse on.) :Phoebe: Wh-what if she doesn’t come back? (Prue picks up the Book of Shadows.) I mean, what if when her and Leo orbed out, it was for good? :Prue: Phoebe, that is ridiculous. (Prue leaves. Phoebe follows.) :Phoebe: No Prue. It’s not ridiculous. Think about it. We have not heard from her in a month. And that’s not like her. :Prue: All right. Look, Piper is not going to just ditch us, okay? We’re her sisters and neither is Leo. He’s our white-lighter too. :Phoebe: Darryl. Prue! (Prue uses her power to send Emilio flying on top of a dumpster. They run to check Darryl. The guardian arises from Emilio.) He’s alive. :Prue: Uh, I think I’ve found the guardian. (Phoebe and Prue stand up.) :Phoebe: Okay. Get rid of it. :Prue: Uh, oh. :(Prue uses her power to send a stick into the guardian, but it goes right through him.) :Phoebe: Wait. Didn’t the book say they were just like vampires? :Prue: I might have mis-read that part. :Phoebe: I’m sorry? (The guardian picks up the knife.) Okay. The rune. Aim for the rune. (Prue uses her power to send a stick flying into the guardian’s triangle on his forehead. He gets electrocuted and disappears.) Okay, if Piper ever comes back, I am going to kill her. :Darryl: You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA. :(A really cute ADA approaches them.) :Cole: Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here. :(Phoebe raises her hand.) :Phoebe: I did! :Phoebe: All I know is Cole is an angel. He was awesome in that court room yesterday. :Prue: See something you like, sis? :Phoebe: Maybe, or maybe it's just nice to run into someone that's not a college boy. More years, less hormones. :Prue: Yeah, not a bad butt either. :(Piper and Leo orb in.) :Piper: We’ve been through this, Leo. I don’t care if they are. It’s not right and it’s not fair. :Leo: I know that, but it’s their rules. :Piper: Screw their rules. They’re wrong. :Prue: Piper… :Piper: Just a second. Leo, you better do something about this because this is not acceptable. :Leo: Piper, come on. :Piper: Oh. (She freezes him.) I’m gonna go to the club. Do not tell him. :(She leaves.) :Prue: Hi, welcome home! :Phoebe: Okay, what was that all about? I didn’t even get to bitch at her. :Prue: Yeah, neither did I. :(Leo unfreezes.) :Leo: We have to talk about it. :Prue: Leo, she left. :Phoebe: Yeah, so now I get to bitch at you. Listen, the next time you take my sister some place, please, call and let us know that you got their safely, okay. I don't care if it's up there-- :Prue: Okay, oh, shh. Leo, uh, can you do me a favour and just go find out everything you can on guardians. They are demons. Okay, thank you, bye. :(Leo orbs out.) :Leo: Every time I see you, I love you even more. You're so beautiful. You're so special. I can't imagine my life without you. (Piper walks in.) Piper! :Piper: Leo, who are you talking to? :Leo: Me? Uh, nobody, just myself, you know. :Piper: Yourself? You were telling yourself how much you love you? :Leo: No, of course not. Uh, I mean, it's, it's not like that at all. Um, let's go downstairs and I'll explain. :Piper: Actually, no, we don't have time. Uh, did you find out anything about the guardians? :Leo: Uh, no, I forgot. :Piper: You forgot? Leo, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird? :Leo: Can we go downstairs please? :Piper: No, why? :Leo: Okay, fine, um, here's good. Um, I've been thinking a lot actually about our situation. :Piper: Leo... :Leo: No, no, just let me finish. Um, I think I've come up with a solution, a way for us to be together no matter what they say. (Leo gets down on one knee and Piper's eyes widen. He takes Piper's hand.) Will you marry me? :Cole: You get anything out of him? :[Morris|Daryl: Nope, he's not talking. :Cole: Yea? Seems to be an epidemic. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 301